


The Two Princes

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: King Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Bully Crowley, Competition, High Schooler Crowley, M/M, Manipulation, Middle Schooler Castiel, Middle Schooler Dean, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut, Video Cameras, at least to me it is, it's pretty good though, probably isn't as kinky as the tags make it seem, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only a year apart, Dean still thought of Cas as too young for this, but then again, some would think <em>he </em>was too young for this as well, never mind that this was the only way he knew to survive. But even if they were caught, Dean was well aware that most people had far too few morals to keep themselves from using him like Crowley wanted. Him <em>and</em> Cas. They were safe as houses where they were, especially with Crowley there to make sure things ran smoothly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> The _King Crowley_ series is here! It's a HS AU with Crowley in high school and the boys in middle school. You can't really tell that they're nerds in this fic, but it's supposed to be nerd!Dean and nerd!Cas, which will become more prevalent in later segments. I don't wanna give too much away, so I'm just going to dive right into it from here :) Onward!
> 
> WARNING: Contains immoral sexual relations between underage boys that have been highly sexualized.

Dean reached up and caught his glasses before they could fall. His forehead glistened with sweat, and he couldn’t keep from throwing his head to the side—almost losing his glasses again—when the fingers inside of him picked up the pace, rubbing directly against his prostate.

His cock swelled with blood. Precome leaked from the tip and Dean opened his mouth to beg for it just before he caught Cas’ eyes. His gaze narrowed into a glare, animosity keeping his mouth closed, as he took in the boy's similar position next to him.

Completely naked on the floor of the empty cafeteria, Cas’ nails left red marks on his thighs from where he held tight to keep from stroking his own swollen prick. Three of Crowley’s fingers disappeared inside of him and reappeared long enough for Dean to see the glisten of lube before they were back in his ass, making him moan.

Cas caught Dean’s stare and leveled him with a glare of his own. One that was cut off by the both of them as twin whimpers escaped their lips.

“You're not being very nice to your BFF,” Crowley said. "Come on, boys. Kiss and make up."

Dean bit his bottom lip and intensified his glare, but another quirk of fingers inside of him and all thoughts of Castiel were stricken from his mind.

Dean's stomach muscles tightened, and his hips automatically began to sway into Crowley's thrusts. Arousal pooled in his groin, his scrotum tightened, his back arched, and he cried out, ready to come, but Crowley's fingers disappeared, and Dean's orgasm was held off.

Glancing beside him, Dean was aware that he wasn't the only one Crowley had stopped playing with. Cas' thighs trembled, and Dean felt a split-second of empathy for the kid before Crowley's voice interrupted.

"When I said kiss and make up, it wasn't a figure of speech."

Dean licked his lips, hardly hesitating before closing the gap between them. He rolled onto his knees, little cock rubbing against Cas' thigh, and stared into the kid's eyes. Through some form of luck, Dean's glasses didn't fall, and Castiel held his gaze long enough that Dean didn't feel bad for pressing his lips to the boy's.

Only a year apart, Dean still thought of Cas as too young for this, but then again, some would think he was too young for this as well, never mind that this was the only way he knew to survive. But even if they were caught—and completely exposed in the cafeteria while the sun was still partially up, that was definitely a possibility—Dean was well aware that most people had far too few morals to keep themselves from using him like Crowley wanted. Him and Cas. They were safe as houses where they were, especially with Crowley there to make sure things ran smoothly.

Dean kissed him again, angling his neck for a better angle. The kid's lips were chapped, dry. It wasn't as bad as he thought though, especially after the kid caught on and helped him put on a show.

Cas threw his arm around Dean's neck and pulled him in closer, even thrusting up to brush his cock against Dean's. Dean moaned into the kiss, and Cas mimicked the sound.

"That's it. Good boys."

Dean gasped as Crowley's fingers entered him again. He rocked his hips and fucked himself on the thick digits, content even though Cas was still below him, getting the same treatment if the sudden arch of his back was any indication.

He focused his attention on the tingling gland that made him want to take something bigger inside and come dry just from the stretched-full feeling in his ass.

He could hear Cas panting beneath him, nearly silent compared to Dean's breathless grunts and moans.

"Did I say to stop."

It wasn't a question, but neither boy answered aloud regardless. Cas surged up and captured Dean's lips, still rutting against Dean's cock while Crowey played with their asses.

Dean could feel his orgasm rising again, but this time Dean forced it back down. No way he was coming first. Not this time. Opening his eyes in a glare, Dean bit down on Cas' upper lip and licked over the sore, taunting him with a smirk.

Crowley chuckled. "Feisty."

Dean grinned and rutted down, this time rubbing Cas' cock against his stomach, ignoring his own until Cas finished first.

Cas never stood a chance. He cried out and raked his nails down Dean's back as he came dry. His limbs went lax, cock twitching against Dean, and Dean could feel the trembling in his thighs as Crowley continued to finger him, paying no attention to his whimpers.

"Looks like Dean wins this round, Cas. Better luck next time."

Cas' blue eyes went blurry in his vision as Dean pulled away, and it took him a moment to realize that he'd lost his glasses while he and Cas were kissing. He reached over Cas' limp body for them and slipped them over his ears before crawling away from him.

He grinned at Crowley, unashamed at his bareness like he'd been six months ago when they'd started this, and kneeled in front of him expectantly.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself."

That only made him grin wider.

Crowley sighed. "Alright then. I guess you've earned it."

Dean pushed him down and unbuttoned Crowley's trousers, hardly taking the time to pull his cock out completely before he sank down on it, taking it to the hilt in one smooth motion. Dean gasped at the sudden fullness, how his insides seemed to stretch open for Crowley's cock, still too tight to take him without pain, even after all this time.

Crowley grunted when Dean began to move, but once he got used to the motion, it was Dean's turn to grunt as Crowley held his hips and pulled him down, roughly meeting Dean's thrusts with his own.

Dean braced himself on Crowley's chest. The thick cock striking his prostate shot sparks of pleasure through him, and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. Crowley reached up with one hand, his thrusts not faltering in the slightest, and pinched one of Dean’s nipples. Dean cried out at the pain of it, but his cock twitched in pleasure as his prostate was pounded, and he couldn’t even think of the words to protest when Crowley did it again.

It had been building for a while, but after holding back for so long, it was like it came out of nowhere. One second, he was sucking in a breath of shock as Crowley toyed with him. The next, his hips twitched and his hole spasmed and his cock felt full and heavy and relieved all at the same time, breath unsteady because no matter how many times he came, it always came as a bit of a shock to him how good it could feel.

But for all of that, Dean didn't stop moving. He lifted his hips and dropped them down again, riding Crowley’s cock in earnest. His hole clenched repeatedly, every brush of his prostate reigniting his orgasm and making him moan.

With a final grunt, Crowley pulled his hips down so their thighs were flush together, his cock lodged deep inside Dean’s channel as he came. Dean felt it, felt every inch of Crowley’s cock in those few seconds, and the come shooting inside of him made the experience that much better.

Crowley’s grip loosened from his hips, and he rolled off of Crowley to lay back on the floor for a while, loving how light his body felt. He was almost giddy. He’d never gotten Crowley off so fast in the months they’d been doing this, and he was sure that Cas wouldn’t be able to do as well as he had.

Happy thoughts of Cas’ face when Dean taunted him with the fact that it was his ass full of come were cut off by a deep voice echoing through the near-empty room.

“What do you think you’re doing in here?”

A smile flitted across Crowley’s face, disappearing until only a hint of amusement was left. “Playing poker. Wanna join?”

Dean parted his lidded eyes in curiosity. The school janitor stood in the doorway to the cafeteria, brow creased in confusion at the sight of them, but Dean wasn’t really worried. Crowley would take care of it.

Dean smiled lazily at the janitor, completely at ease after his recent orgasm, and stretched himself out on the floor, showing off his sweat-covered body, even turning to the side so the man could get a good look at Dean’s fucked-open hole. His eyes raked over Dean’s body, pupils dilating with lust when they caught sight of the come dripping from him. Dean was more than familiar with the look.

“Why are you boys here?” the janitor repeated. “School’s not in session. You shouldn’t—”

“Cas, shut him up,” Crowley cut him off.

Cas grinned.

The man stumbled. “I- I don’t…”

“Bumbling idiot,” Crowley muttered.

Dean watched as Cas climbed shakily to his feet, making his way toward the man. Cas took him by the hand and pulled him further inside, a small smile playing on his lips. Dean could already make out the tent of the man’s crotch, and he smiled at the thought of going another round.

“Why don’t you join Cas in entertaining our little friend there? I have some business to take care of.”

Dean nodded and made his way over to the janitor where Cas was having some trouble removing his coveralls. Once the man was naked beneath them, they went to work, practically fighting over the man’s cock until Dean diplomatically allowed Cas the honor of going first in favor of guiding the man’s fingers into his come-slick hole and riding his hand.

A small red light caught his attention, and he smiled in its direction, knowing just what “business” Crowley had taken care of.

Leverage, Crowley had taught him. Just needed a little leverage and anyone would get down on their knees for them. Dean was living proof of that. He wasn’t sure what leverage Crowley had on Cas, but he was sure the kid was just as indebted to Crowley as he was.

Not that he didn’t immensely enjoy these activities.

Dean moaned as the man’s fingers brushed his prostate, and he knew that every noise would be caught on video for Crowley to play back to him later when he took another turn with his ass.

 


End file.
